Unterganger Awards
The Unterganger Awards (UA) is a monthly award show created by TheSilverUniverse, Benad361 and Master Studios to take over and better than Downfall Parody Awards. In 2013, MS leaving from judge, The judges are Benad361 and TheSilverUniverse. In June 2014, Benad361 leaving from the UA, and transferred to JennieParker87. Recipients 2012 October= TheSilverUniverse |musical=Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing feat. The DownfallOriginal winner was DPMV Führer Frei! Beta 2 but it was removed sarahsktr |seasonal=Himmler canceled Hitlers costume delivery HitlerFunnyParodies |series=Hitler's Llama Priest TheSilverUniverse |innovative=Hitler travels by plane Staedty86 |trapped= |crossover=Fegelein beats up Hitler subtitlecomedy |superweapon=Berlusconi's humping of annihilation DictatorAntics }}|-|November= TheSilverUniverse |musical=The International Untergangers' Anthem Soalric |seasonal=V for Verrat: Fegelein Celebrates Guy Fawkes Day Soalric |series=Hitler for President 2012 Hitler Rants Parodies |innovative=Mrs. Goebbels' Ghost Scares Burgdorf Staedty86 |trapped= |crossover=Hitler's 2012 - (Parody of 2012) TheSilverUniverse |superweapon= }}|-|December= WonkyTonkBotty |musical=Downfall Remix - Hitler's Party in the Bunker Ranting Dictator |seasonal=How the Führer Stole Christmas! RBC56 |series=Der Untergang: The Parody Soalric, FinalFantasyHQ, Subtitlecomedy |innovative=Bunker Kombat Trailer TheSilverUniverse |trapped= |crossover=Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon: THE FINALE WonkyTonkBotty |superweapon= }} 2013 January= FegeleinTheLostTapes |musical= |seasonal=Just another Friday night in the Bunker(blocked) ReschJodSchin94 |series=The Antic Menace DictatorAntics |innovative=Fegelstation 4 FegeleinTheLostTapes |trapped= |crossover=Hitler's Childhood: Part 3 Hitler has a Nightmare TheSilverUniverse Ranting Dictator |superweapon=Gaddafi's Papers of Doom Gaddafi's Papers of Mass Destruction vs General Veers' Maximum Firepower of Obliteration DictatorAntics Benad361 }} |-|February= Lots of great parodies on the month of St. Valentine's. The announcement also includes the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. TheSilverUniverse |musical=Niemals! Goebbels' Sparta Remix Addie the Hitman (ft. Hermann the Fegelgerman) - Ich will Fegelein seh'n (Sofort) Hitler's Can Can Song The Harlem Shake v Downfall 20fadhil The1Bunker1Team 20fadhil DictatorAntics |seasonal=Hitler finds out it's Valentine's Day Hitler is informed it's Valentine's Day Traudl's Tale of the Titanic - Valentine Special JennieParker87 Hitler Rants Parodies DictatorAntics |series=Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz Benad361 |innovative=Hitler and the Tardis Letters from Eva Braun and Magda Goebbels ako675 Soalric |trapped= |crossover=The Menace of the Fegel-Forest: Part 1 Hitler Buys the Disney Universe Traudl's Tale of the Titanic - Valentine Special Benad361 and HitchcockJohn Soalric DictatorAntics |superweapon=Hitler's Pencil of Doom XIII Hitler Rants Parodies }} |-|March= March saw the development of many new series, as well as the release of a TV documentary about the Downfall Parodies. The announcement video also included the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. Soalric Benad361 |musical=Drop the Goering (Extended) FuhrerFegelein |seasonal=Der Disneygang: Episode 1 - Occupation St. Patrick's Day in the Bunker Soalric DictatorAntics |series=Der Disneygang Rosen Wars: Revenge of the Plamz Soalric Benad361 |innovative=Der Disneygang: Episode 1 - Occupation Soalric |trapped=Halo Reich: Deliver Antic Sarahsktr |crossover=Der Disneygang: Episode 1 - Occupation Soalric |superweapon=jodl's objection of doom kumichi58 }} |-|April= |-|May= |-|June= August/September= Due to a lack of participation, the July 2013 Unterganger Awards did not take place. Benad361 had important commitments throughout August, and so that month's awards were combined with September's. |-|October= |-|November= |-|December= 2014 January/February= |-|March= |-|April= The other UAs organized by JennieParker87.